fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Marius
Summary Marius Argenti was, in life, a simple clerk taking on an odd job for a group of merchants, keeping track of pay and such to keep up with the new times of the world. One dreary night, he was attacked, and awoke among his new kind- vampires. Feared for his new status, Marius took a job as a clerk for the Ravenloft Citadel, a council of powerful undead based in Sirius Tiran. And thus his life changed... |-|The New World Arc= Marius quickly realized his newfound power afforded him the chance to be a real adventurer, like he dreamed of. However, he was quickly captured and taken as a prisoner, with the pirates that found him hoping to make a symbol out of him. The ship, luckily for him, crashed on the New World, and he was discovered weeks later by the party of Meck, Lizerd, Bayhard, and Mocvol. He was rescued from certain death at the jaws of a Jagras, and agreed to pay them if they could keep him safe, planning to do so by giving out treasure he had taken from the pirates. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral Name: Marius Argenti Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: 76 Classification: Vampire Clerk Birthplace: Sirius Tiran Weight: 58.97 kg Height: 180.34 cm Status: Alive Affiliation: Ravenloft Citadel Previous Affiliation: Sirius Tiran Merchants Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Regeneration (Low-Mid, Mid-High when near coffin), Fire Manipulation, Sword and Glaive Proficiency, Creation, Limited Ink Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Limited Martial Arts, Aura and Forcefield Creation via Shield of Faith Potion, Blood Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Necromancy, Death Manipulation, Energy Drain, Statistics Reduction, Life Manipulation, Limited Power Bestowal, Shapeshifting, Damage Reduction, Selective Intangibility, Adhesivity, Summoning, Telepathy, Limited Matter Manipulation, Flight, Non-Physical Interaction, Standard D&D Resistances Attack Potency: Small Building level (Superior to beings capable of using Immolation) Speed: Supersonic+ (Can easily blitz humans from range, comparable to those who can dodge Melf's Minute Meteors) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Capable of grappling Large creatures, which can weigh up to 1.81437 Metric Tons) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Was able to contend with a Great Jagras) Durability: Small Building level (Could tank attacks from said Great Jagras) Stamina: Superhuman, could survive for weeks on end with little to no rest Range: Several meters with Glaive, line of sight with gaze attacks Standard Equipment: Flaming Glaive +1, Shield of Faith Potion (+2), Gloves of Arrow Snaring, Bag of Holding, Nolzur's Marvelous Pigments, Padded Armor Intelligence: Gifted, maintains vast knowledge of the culture of Sirius Tiran Weaknesses: Sunlight destroys him, holy symbols repel him, cannot cross running water and if it is covered in water it is slowly destroyed, silver negates his regeneration Feats: * Fought a Great Jagras for some time before getting help * Killed one of his jailers Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Blood Drain: A Vampire can absorb the blood of a nearby being by grappling them to the ground, regenerating the vampire and causing a loss of life in the target. * Children of the Night: Vampires command lesser beings of the night, including rats, bats, and wolves, and can summon them at will. * Dominate: The vampire can focus its mental powers on a target to force them to join their side. * Create Spawn: A being killed by the Vampire's blood drain becomes a vampire- similarly, a being that otherwise falls to a vampire joins its legion, becoming a Vampire Spawn. * Energy Drain: A creature hit by the natural weapons of a Vampire receives negative levels, signalling a loss of physical strength, life, and other things. * Alternate Form: Marius can assume the form of a creature of the night. * Gaseous Form: The Vampire can assume a gaseous form, being able to have physical objects faze through them. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Alexander Martin (D&D Homebrew) Alex's Profile (9-A keys were used, Speed was equal, both were Bloodlusted) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Undead Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Creation Users Category:Ink Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Blood Users Category:Animal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Necromancers Category:Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Life Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users